At present, the domestic market of ATV (all-terrain vehicle) develops very rapidly, and more and more consumers are keen on this new model with multi-functions, while driving ATV in sand dunes and deserts is becoming a new kind of entertainment.
While the ATV running in sand dunes, as the sand is relatively loose, it is difficult for its tires to concentrate so as to provide relevant traction. To improve the traction performance of the tires in sand dunes, the conventional tread pattern of the ATV tire is shown in FIG. 1, i.e. the tread of the tire is provided with a plurality of block 10′ which has less ground contact area, and traverses through the whole tread width. In addition, a curved surface design is generally applied to the shoulder of the tire so as to increase traction performance of the tire. The tire with such tread pattern can make the block cut into the sand rapidly so as to improve the traction performance, while turning in sand, the problem with bad turning manipulation performance will be caused by small ground contact area and wide transverse groove of the tread. Meanwhile, during the straight forwarding process, it is easy for the sand particles not concentrate effectively and straight-running traction performance will be reduced because the first ground-contacting edge of the tire is a smooth curved surface.